Happy Birthday Cap'
by purple-heather
Summary: Tony has managed to keep Steve all to himself for their first Birthday together, but what's this about a present?


Hi everyone, this is just my attempt at celebrating Captain America's birthday with a little bit of Stony. If anyone here's read Spilt Coffee, I promise I am trying to write the next chapter, my muse just isn't too good at the moment. As always, reviews are very welcome.

Steve had never really thought much of birthdays before. But if they were all to be like they were with Tony in tow, then his opinion might well be about to change. He'd had the man to himself pretty much all day, with literally no interruption. Steve had to wonder what forces were at work to allow this to happen but when he questioned Tony the only answer he received concerned a memo sent out to _all _SHIELD operatives detailing 'the values of patriotism on this most auspicious day', and that they were all out seeing fireworks. Which made even less sense when you realized that fireworks don't work in daylight. He chose to let the subject go, in lieu of all the fun he was having.

It was now late afternoon and the billionaire had returned to the room protectively clutching a box, looking uncharacteristically unsure of himself. He simply stood there for a few moments and Steve simply waited, having found this to be the best policy.

"Happy Birthday Cap"It was with a reluctant smile that Tony handed over the wrapped present, with dimensions similar to a pizza box, only larger, into his waiting hands. He noted the fitting metallic red paper and coordinated gold ribbon, and while it was sweet, it was also a sure sign that Pepper had had at least some input. Steve could well remember the time when he'd insisted Tony join him in wrapping gifts for Christmas (more specifically their team-mates). It amused the super soldier a great deal that somebody so dexterous could turn such a simple task into a haphazard mess of paper and tape. In most cases he'd had to unwrap and then rewrap the gifts in question. So the red covered box, with the paper tight around the edges and bow tied to mathematical perfection were not Tony's doing; especially not the most adorable colour scheme. But that didn't bother Steve in the slightest, he saw it more of a compliment, that Tony was trying so hard to make it perfect. For him. Cliché or not, it made him feel all warm inside.

As he took the gift, he lent forward and placed a light kiss on Tony's cheek, enjoying the familiar brush of facial hair against his skin. He breathed a quiet "Thank you" Before leaning away.

He could only hope that his genius, billionaire, not-so-playboy, philanthropist had listened when he requested that today not be about the money, and the ridiculously expensive presents. God knows, Steve had little to give in return, other than himself. But if the day's proceedings so far had been any indicator, he had. He had to laugh when Tony had presented him with a cake that boasted a total of precisely ninety-two candles- all lit- and he would have questioned who had actually gone to the effort if it weren't for the maniacal grin on Tony's face and the flecks of frosting on his beard and temple.

Steve slid the ribbon from the present, tucking it in the top pocket of his jeans. As he considered possible alternative applications, a familiar blush rose to his cheeks. His fingers deftly found the edges of the paper, working underneath before tearing away to progressively reveal a plain white box. Setting it down on the table, Steve reverently lifted the lid to reveal a new, wonderfully finished, shield. Still circular, much the same dimensions, firm and unyielding yet light. It was beautiful, a work of art, but different somehow.

The younger/older man began to list off it's many qualities, while Steve listened distractedly. "I messed around with some different alloys so it should be both lighter to carry, and stronger, more heat resistant, less prone to scratches. Also, tinkered with the equation of the curve to make it more aerodynamic from all angles. I hope I'm not boring you?" Tony spoke with a hesitant smile, almost as if nervous of rejection.

"You changed the design?" He hadn't meant for it to sound so blunt. The question was more out of confusion than uncertainty. For on the shield, the usual ring of white was broken up by blocks of blue, evenly sized and spaced. The blue of the shield was also a brighter hue than usual, seeming to fluoresce in the low lighting. Though different, it seemed familiar somehow although he just couldn't place it. He felt stupid, not being fully able to understand the present, one that his boyfriend had clearly gone to a lot of effort for.

"What?" Steve could see the apprehension seeping through to the surface and he had the strongest feeling that he'd gone and put his foot in his mouth. "Yeah, guess I did. Oh god you don't like it" His face fell, almost literally with his features pulling downwards in a partially muted anguish. "Sorry about that. I can repaint it if you'd like? Well not repaint, the rendering doesn't work like that, but I could make you another one. We could hang this one up in our room, or better still, I here there's some room in the broom cupboard" While he talked, his hands fidgeted restlessly, catching Steve's eye as one tugged and the neck of his t-shirt. As was often the case, the super soldier was drawn to the light of the arc reactor which shone through the thin cotton in a dimmed blue hue, this thing that sustained the life of the person he love: a central circle surrounded by a ring of evenly space blocks. It finally clicked, as Steve glanced between Tony's chest and the shield, the pattern repeated and combined with his own. He understood suddenly and the comprehension was so wonderful, he couldn't stop the unrestrained smile that tested the muscles in his cheeks.

"Tony," He attempted to get the other's attention, to no avail.

"Better yet, I could melt it down into coasters that even Thor couldn't brea-" Steve placed a single index finger against his lips, and the gentle brush of skin was enough to stop the genius mid sentence.

He moved his hands to gently cup the shorter man's cheeks, and ensure he was looking at him. "I love it." He spoke softly, his smile muted but ever-present and undoubtedly genuine. Steve's hands brushed over his jaw, down his neck and came to rest on his shoulders, thumbs rubbing small circles on the clothed skin. Something about the warmth he felt there never failed to make him feel better.

"Really?" The hope was there, still hesitant though. It was at times like this when he was reminded how much other people's opinions actually mattered to Tony; as much as he would like to pretend otherwise. Steve thought for the hundredth time that he really needed to start taking more care with what he said. But until then, he just had to be the best he could at making up for his mistakes.

"Yeah, I'm just a little slow is all." He murmured apologetically wondering at how long it had taken him to work it out. "It's...beautiful" And it really was, to be able to own something that Tony had put a lot of thought and work into was heartening, even asides from the fact that it was a beautiful piece of engineering.

The self pronounced philanthropist let his gaze drop to the floor, his cheeks colouring a lovely pink colour, something that Steve was so used to being teased for himself. "I'm glad you like it." It was oddly wonderful to see Tony so very out of his element and he could suddenly feel the distance between them like a gulf. It was a problem to be solved, a wrong to be righted, so without further ado, the Captain found himself stepping into the smaller man's personal space, lifting his chin slightly and finally pressing their lips together. Their hands found each other: Steve's going to wrap around his neck and rake through his hair while Tony's found the Cap's hips and tugged until there was no space between them. This was the natural conclusion it seemed.

Some time later, when things had gotten decidedly more 'horizontal'- a phrase that Steve was still rather new to- Steve pulled away, his nose wrinkling. "Do I smell smoke?" His question was directed towards Tony, given that most things dangerous and or on fire around here were his doing.

"Ah yes, that'll be the apple pie, don't worry about it" It was very clear in the way that Tony strained to press open mouthed kisses to the blond's neck, exactly where his priorities lay.

He just about avoided moaning before Tony pulled away, who grinned knowingly nonetheless. "You made me apple cake?" This had him intrigued, and he was desperate to prove his resolve against Tony, as hopeless as it was.

The man in question nodded "Anything for my favourite nonagenarian super-boyfriend's birthday." Tony's grin was and indicator to the jibe that he'd just made, but Steve honestly couldn't care less. It had been along time since he'd felt this happy.


End file.
